Supergirl: Action Comics Vol 1
by J'ahn F
Summary: Supergirl and the DEO have to fight an alien that has broken out of it's cell. This raises some questions on how we should deal with outworlders on earth and weather the DEO should change their ways of dealing with potential threads.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is issue one of my first Supergirl Fanfic. I'm planning to do a couple of issues here and if you and I like it there will be a Volume #2. The next ones will be a bit longer and please leave a review of how you guys like my writings. In theory this could all have taken place during season one of Supergirl for your personal headcanon ;) There are spoilers for about the first half of the season. Thank's for giving this a shot._

 **Issue #1: "We have an emergency!"**

Kara Danvers sat on her couch at home, watching TV, eating pizza, and enjoying the Tuesday evening. It was getting late and she decided to go to bed soon ('cause she had to go to work tomorrow) but before she could finish the last slice of pepperoni pizza her phone started to ring and showed a picture of Kara's sister, Alex. Frowning, Kara picked it up and answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Sorry to have to call you over so late but we have an emergency! We need Supergirl", her sister told her. Kara thought that Alex sounded very tense. And she was breathing hard like she'd been running.

"Wait, are you still at the DEO? What's going on?" Kara asked, quickly getting up from the couch and heading towards her closet with the Supergirl-Suit in it.

"We've had a security breach", her sister explained. It sounded like she had started running again and in the background Kara could make out a sound like a growling dog, but a big one.

"An alien from our cells has escaped and is now loose in the facility. Just hurry!"

Following that came a couple of gunshots from a pistol and somebody shouted: "There it is!" before Alex hung up.

Kara, already halfway in her suit, threw the phone back on the couch and finished gearing up. Within seconds she was ready and flew out of the window. Usually she preferred not to fly out of her own bedroom window but to get to the top of the building first, as not to risk anyone seeing Supergirl flying out of her apartment window. The whole secret-identity thing could crumble under a simple mistake like that.

But at her current speed it was difficult enough for the human eye to even register the red-and-blue blur passing by in the sky. Someone might think it was just a trick of the light or they just imagined it.

But it was not a trick of the light, nor was it a bird or a plane. It was Supergirl, coming to the rescue! With her intercom from the DEO she tried to call Director Hank Henshaw, whose real name and identity she had learned only a couple of weeks ago, but didn't get an answer. Kara had half expected that, though. He's probably too busy fighting that alien.

 **S**

Supergirl arrived at headquarters and found the command center completely deserted. There were noises on the upper levels so she followed them. On her way she passed some solders lying on the floor. All had big wounds in their chests, backs, or heads. Not even Supergirl could help them now. As she got closer, she used her x-ray vision to assess the situation. There was an alien around the corner, all right. Larger than humans: Kara thought it was around 9 or 10 feet tall but it was hard to estimate because the creature had to crouch – it was definitely taller than the hallway it was standing in. Just now it was throwing itself against a locked door, trying to smash it open. Its big, black colored body hit the door and shook it, but it held. The alien let out a growl of frustration that reminded Kara of Godzilla's cry. Not as loud but still ...impressive. She adjusted her x-ray to look inside the room. A couple of DEO solders were there, one of them being Alex. They were all checking the ammunition of their guns and getting ready to fire. Kara noticed that the room in which they had locked themselves in in was a storage room for weapons and ammunition. 'Clever', she thought. 'Regrouping in room full of weapons is perfect to get ready to face their opponent again'. But this alien seemed to be impervious to bullets, otherwise the DEO would have taken care of the creature long ago.

"I just wish that once in my life I could fight an alien that is not bulletproof", Kara sighted and stepped out into the hallway where the alien was trying to force open that door. It was now carefully laying a hand (or better 'claw') at the upper left corner of the door, that part where one of the doors hinges were. Supergirl didn't know what it was about to do but she wasn't going to just stand there and find out.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Let's handle this like grown-ups. I don't wanna have to fight you."

The alien let out another growl, turned around, and jerked it's head. It had a horn at each side of its head, facing backwards. One of them hit a metal pipe at the ceiling that made a 'clunk' noise.

Then without warning it jumped towards Supergirl, charging at her. Supergirl retreated, unsure how to best fight her adversary. She had never seen this species before, with its pitch-black, leathery, thick skin and reptile-like movements. She knew nothing of its strengths and weaknesses. She reached the command center two floors above the ground with all the screens and her escape pod from Krypton next to them. A staircase lead down to that level but Supergirl simply jumped down. She looked back up and saw the alien arrive at the top of the staircase. For a moment it met her eyes. His, dark as the night - hers, blue as a sunny afternoon sky.

 **S**

End of issue #1

 _Issue #2 will be published next week._


	2. Issue 2: Fight and Flight

**Issue#2: Fight and Flight**

The creature following Supergirl also jumped over the railing and let itself fall but she flew upwards and caught it in midair, flying higher, through the rock and eventually getting outside. She wanted to throw it down on the ground but the alien kicked her hard and Supergirl, taken by surprise, let go of it. The alien landed on its feet, its long legs that had more joints than human legs dampened the fall.

Now it stood there. Its eyes locked onto Supergirls every movement, legs ready to either fight or run.

Meanwhile Supergirl had decided to fight. She flew towards the alien, colliding fist first with it. They went down and Supergirl tried to pin the shoulders of the alien to the ground but the alien could move unlike she had ever seen someone move. Its joints worked differently so the creature was able to slide sidewards, out of Supergirls reach.

Both got up and immediately a fist fight broke out. Supergirl threw punch after punch witch superhuman speed. The creature could also move faster than any human and it blocked or ducked most of her attacks. Then it got ready for a counterattack. Grabbing one of her arms to hold her it kicked out with one leg, hitting Supergirl in the stomach. It did so two, three times and each time Supergirl cried out in pain. Before it could kick her again though, she flew up into the sky.

The creature let go of her arm before it got lifted up too high and landed on the ground.

This time when Supergirl attacked the alien was ready for her. It jumped aside and kicked Supergirl to the ground, so that she smashed face first into the dust. It quickly picked up a stone as big as its own head and crushed it against the back of her head. The stone shattered on impact. Supergirl felt dizzy and it took her a moment to get up again. The strength of that creature was something she hadn't expected. After a few seconds her head was clear again so she got up and looked around.

'Where are you now?' Supergirl wondered. It puzzled her that the alien hadn't attack her further when she was lying on the ground, defenseless. But now she couldn't see it anywhere.

Flying slowly higher and higher Supergirl searched all the surroundings without success. Since the sun had already set it was pretty dark and the black skin color of the alien was perfect to hide in the dark. Even though her eyes could adjust better to a very bright or dark environment than human eyes, Supergirl could still see best in daylight and even x-ray vision couldn't help there.

Still on the lookout, a call reached her earpiece.

"Alex?" Supergirl asked.

"It's Hank", a deep voice responded. "Have you got the alien under control?" he asked.

"It ...ran away", Supergirl said. "I'm trying to find it but it must be hiding somewhere. Can you send out helicopters to help?"

"Sure. They'll be up there with you in a few minutes. But this is really bad news. How was it able to get away from you?"

Kara thought he sounded very accusing, like 'how dare you be so sloppy and let that creature get away!' She wanted to protest, telling him next time, he could try and bring down an unknown alien that can perfectly conceal itself in the dark. At least she didn't let it get out of its cell in the first place. On the other hand she thought he might be right. She let the alien get away, even if not on purpose. Heck, she even broke it out of the facility and brought it outside.

"Well I don't know it hit me with a rock really hard and when I got up again it was just gone", Kara said. She knew it sounded stupid: The Girl of Steel, distracted by a stone.

"It knocked you out?" Hank asked, sounding alarmed.

"It didn't knock me out! Just made me blink a few times but that thing is really fast!"

"I know, I saw it too. We can't have such a creature running around freely. What if it gets to a city? Bullet don't harm it, we need to find it quickly!"

So they searched together the area around the DEO. Kara checked in on Alex if she was all right. She said she was fine and that Kara should just concentrate on finding the escaped inmate. Multiple helicopters with search lamps assisted Supergirl. But the longer it took them the less likely they were to find it. If it can keep up the speed Kara had seen it running at the alien could have left the state already or found a place to hide that the DEO would never find.

Eventually they had to give up.

"It's no use now, Supergirl", Hank said to her. "It'll be long gone by now. All we can do now is to be ready when that thing strikes again."

Supergirl sighted and returned to the base.

 **S**

"There you are", Alex greeted Kara with a smile at the command center of the DEO. Kara noticed a scaffolding in the middle of the room reaching up to the ceiling where a couple of people were working on temporarily filling out the hole Supergirl had made during the fight. It would be properly repaired tomorrow during the day.

"Sorry about that", Kara said to Alex. "I was trying to keep the damage at a minimum, still destroying things is so much easier than repairing it."

"Don't worry about that. We're pretty used to aliens making a mess of this place."

Kara was taken aback by that comment. Her face must have shown that she was hurt and saddened because Alex quickly explained: "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that. I'm not blaming you for that hole. It's there because of that Sterregoi that broke out. You know I don't see you as an alien but as my sister".

"It's alright Alex. Don't worry about it".

At that moment one of the construction workers at the top of the scaffolding yelled: "There is a loose rock here! Everyone get clear!"

But the rock was already falling out of the ceiling from right next to the hole and landing on the top platform of the scaffolding. It hit the man standing on the platform and pushed him over the edge. He fell from 30 feet high but getting closer to the ground very quickly! Before he reached it though he found himself safely in the arms of Supergirl. She lowered him carefully down to the ground.

"Thank you Supergirl! I might have died if you hadn't caught me!"

"Don't mention it", Supergirl said smiling. "It's the kind of thing I do".

"'Don't mention it'? I'm so gonna tell my little daughter that I got saved by Supergirl! She's a big fan of you. It's her tenth birthday in four days and we're planning a Supergirl-themed birthday party. I'm sorry am I babbling? I guess it's because I got scared from the fall."

"No that party sounds so sweet. Wish her a very Happy Birthday from me."

"Yea I'll do that. Actually, if you have moment, I just thought of the best birthday present I could get her. Would you mind taking a quick video of yourself where you congratulate her? It would make her day perfect!"

"Alright. I like that idea."

"Thank you so much."

The man took his phone out of his pocket and switched to camera.

"Her name's Selina", he told her.

Supergirl took the phone and filmed herself wishing Selina a great tenth Birthday. She explained that she sadly couldn't come to the the party in person because she had promised Superman to help him bring down an old building in Metropolis that needs to be rebuilt. She gave the man his phone back who thanked her again.

"I think I should probably check up there weather there are any more loose rocks", Supergirl said. "Don't want another accident like that."

So she flew up to the hole and tested the others rocks. Luckily they were all safely in place. She also took the rock that was still on the platform of the scaffolding and brought it down to the ground. Then she joined Alex again who was talking to Hank now.

"Alex you mentioned 'Sterregoi'. Is that the name of the species?" Supergirl asked. "I've never heard of them before."

Hank answered for Alex: "Yes they're called Sterregoi. And it's not surprising that you haven't heard from them before. They don't exactly live next doors... Krypton was pretty far away from earth but compared to their home planet it's a stones throw. They live literally on the other side of the universe."

"Right now we have another problem at hand though", said Alex, bringing the conversation back to the topic. "See, we found this Sterregoi two days ago and managed to capture it with electric shocks. We brought it here and ..."

"Wait wait!" Kara interrupted. "You just shot at it and locked it up? I'm not surprised it attacked as soon as it broke out."

Again, Hank answered to that: "Supergirl, that's the way we do things at the DEO. This ensures the safety of the people we're protecting. After capture we try to make contact with the alien lifeform and give it a chance to explain. But landing on earth without authorization from the government is trespassing and could even be viewed as a military action against this planet."

"Still not a good way to make friends", said Kara. Although she understood Hanks point and even had to agree to it partially, it still struck her as unfair. This behavior against new species visiting earth would alienate many, well ...aliens. English is a sort of racist language for aliens!

"Anyway", Alex continued before Hank could say anything else. "After this Sterregoi woke up it did a strange thing. We have video footage of it." They walked to a computer nearby.

"Here you see the Sterregoi in the cell shortly after it woke up."

Alex pressed 'play'. They saw the Sterregoi slowly walking around, observing the room. It saw the locked door and jumped to it. There was no sound but Kara could see it making its 'Godzilla cry'. As nothing happened, the Sterregoi kicked against the door. It kicked again and again, each kick getting more and more powerful. The door held, though. It was designed to withstand exactly this kind of attack. The Sterregoi seemed to realize that too because it stopped kicking and moved close to the door and held both of it's claws against it.

Alex zoomed in on the creature and now they could see that the arms of the Sterregoi had become nothing but a blur. The head and body were in high resolution clearly visible but arms and claws were almost invisible and now the door started to shake.

"It's vibrating it's arms at a high speed", Hank explained as the door shook more and more and a red light started blinking in the cell. The doors lock had broken so the Sterregoi could now force the door open by hand. Then it disappeared, leaving only a red, flashing light.

"Killed nine of my men", said Hank. "Two are in the hospital in critical condition."

"So the question now is: How can we keep this one from breaking out again, once we capture it?" Alex asked.

"I don't wanna be rude but can you guys figure this out on your own?" Kara said. "I'm really tired. It's in the middle of the night and I have work tomorrow. I'd like a few hours of sleep."

"Of course, Supergirl. Go home, we have the situation under control."

"Thank you, Alex. Goodnight you two."

"We'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna let you know when we find it."

 **S**

At home, Kara immediately went to bed. She even forgot the half-eaten slice of pizza in the living room. Her last thought before falling asleep was 'Tomorrow will be a tough day at CatCo'.

 **S**

End of issue # 2

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. The story will continue in a few days._


	3. Issue 3: Tough Day at CatCo

**Issue#3: Tough Day at CatCo**

Kara's alarm woke her up much earlier than she would have liked. Grudgingly she got up and in the shower. There was a lot of dust and dirt in her hair from the fight with the Sterregoi. Then she dressed for another day as Cat Grants personal assistant at CatCo Worldwide Media. On the living room table she found a half eaten slice of pepperoni pizza from yesterday evening. When she threw it in the trash she thought she might have been a little more upset about the lost bit of pizza if she hadn't been too tired to be feeling any kind of emotion right now. So she continued to get ready for work.

 **S  
**

Kara arrived on time but only moments before Cat's private elevator made 'ding' and opened the door for Miss Cat Grant, CEO of the most successful print and online news company of the city: CatCo Worldwide Media.

Kara hadn't had time to secretly use her heat vision to reheat Cat's Latte yet but she had to almost run from the coffee shop to arrive at work on time so the coffee was still reasonably hot as she offered it Cat along with a: "Good morning Miss Grant".

Cat took it and went straight to her office. 'She didn't complain to me about anything, she must be in one of her better moods', Kara thought. 'Or she's just so focused on other things that she didn't even noticed that I'm here. Wouldn't be the first time.'

Kara looked over to Winn. He was sitting at his desk, staring very focused on his computer screen. Apparently he was writing something that took all his concentration to get it right. He was quietly muttering words and numbers to himself.

'If everyone here is so productive today, it'll make me look bad. I can barely read through the email today for how tired I am...' Kara didn't want to interrupt Winn on his important computer-thing so she waited until he looked more relaxed and said: "Hello Winn."

Winn startled up a bit and looked over to Kara. "Oh, hi Kara. I hadn't noticed that you were here."

"Yes, you looked pretty focused on your work."

"I'm writing a computer program for Miss Grant. It uses data from satellites and weather statistics to create an algorithm that will help predicting the dangers of thunderstorms in National City. It's supposed to prevent accidents like when Leslie Willis got hit by lightning and became Livewire. But how are you, Kara? You look like you're sick if you, you know, could get sick."

"I'm fine. Just haven't slept much last night. I was out on my ...other job."

Winn rolled on his chair over to Kara's desk. "You were fighting an alien? What happened?"

She told him all about last nights escapade with the escaped prisoner.

"Oh that is so cool! I mean, too bad that it got away but the fight sounds pretty awesome."

Kara smiled at him. He had always been able to appreciate the crazy part of her live as an exiting and thrilling adventure. Others, as well as herself, had grown more used to fighting monsters over time but Winn had always been able to keep his sense of excitement whenever her heard a new story about The Girl of Steel.

"Yeah, but there was something that I have been thinking about since then. Something that Hank and I talked about. See, he told me about their first encounter with the alien. That they found it and immediately attacked it. They brought it down with electric shocks that knocked it out and threw it in a cell. It hadn't done anything! Didn't attack any humans, hadn't destroyed buildings they just took it down because it was an alien. I started to wonder what they would have done with me or with Clark if they had found our Pods when we had landed on earth."

"Huh, I get your point. When an alien comes to earth we can't tell weather or not it's looking for trouble. I know you like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt first but the DEO might have been right with this alien. It killed some of their agents after all."

"Well, they were shooting at it. They had just tried to imprison it. Now it mistrusts humans after this catastrophic first impression. If they had only tried to communicate with it before shooting electric charges. Things might have become so much simpler."

"The DEO was just trying to keep everyone here safe. Even if it wasn't the right call."

"Then maybe they need to learn to make the right call", Kara said, looking cross.

"How about you talk to this Director Henshaw about this."

In this moment they got interrupted by a yell from Cat's office.

"Kiera!"

Kara jumped up from her chair.

"I'll go back to the programming", Winn announced and rolled on his chair back to his desk.

In the door to Cats office Kara asked: "Yes, Miss Grant?"

Without looking up from her computer Cat said: "You know that I don't like distractions when I'm at work."

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara knew that very well. She had and employer a couple desks far from her moved because his red hair was distracting her when she wrote that article about Supergirl.

"Then why is it that my office smells like a laboratory for experimental chemical weapons?"

Now that she payed attention to the smell Kara noticed it too. There was a slight chemical note in the air, barely recognizable.

"It must come from the cleaning tour last night", Kara explained.

"Have them change their cleanser to something more subtle."

"I'll take care of it." Kara turned back towards her desk.

"And open my windows while you're here", Cat added, fully focused on the screen again.

Kara did as she was told, then got back to her desk. She did some research on cleaning agents and their smells and sent an email to the office-maintenance company that cleaned Cat's office.

She continued work like that until lunch break. Unhappy with the under-average amount of work she had done so far, but looking forward to eat, she and Winn checked on James weather he'd like to join them at lunch.

"Ah, I'm sorry but this isn't a good time. I'm behind schedule and have to get this done today."

So they had lunch on their own. There's a small diner around the corner where they ordered sandwiches.

While they were eating they talked about everyday topics, Winn explained his weather-warning program further and made fun of some obscure meetings and appointments in Cat's schedule that Kara told him about.

Then, Alex called.

"Hi Kara, hope this isn't a bad time?"

"No it's fine, I'm on lunch break right now."

"Good. We have an alien troublemaker at the corner of 2nd and Market Street. Can you handle that?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"Thanks. First we need to find out it's weaknesses so you can bring it down. So listen, we know a few things about the species and..."

Kara interrupted: "I'm gonna go to find these weaknesses you talked about."

"Now wait!" Alex tried but Kara was hanging up already.

Winn looked both excited and disappointed. "Then go do your Superhero thing. I'll keep your sandwich safe."

That made Kara smile. "I promise I'll come back for it. But this looks like a job for Supergirl!"

And off she went.

 **S**

The corner of 2nd and Market was a mess. The ice cram shop on one side had all its chairs and tables thrown over and distributed all over the intersection. Abandoned cars were left on the road. And in the middle of it all was a muscle packed alien. She looked angrily at a little boy who had fallen down and was now too scared to move.

"Where am I?" Muscle-Alien demanded to know while she was walking towards the scared boy. When there was no response the alien added: "I will crush your bones little creature if you don't tell me where I am right now."

"That's enough!" Supergirl had flown right into Muscle-Alien, knocking her off her feet. It got back up and turned angrily towards Supergirl.

"I will not be assaulted by a filthy creature like you!"

"And I will not allow you to run around and threaten people", Supergirl countered. "But how come you don't know where you are? You landed with Fort Rozz on this planet years ago, right? Somehow you even speak English."

"I don't speak the native tongue of this place. I have a translation device that lets us understand each other. I was asleep in the Phantom Zone and I woke up here."

"Wow, you are a real sleepyhead, huh? Not waking up for a decade..."

"Don't mock me, little one!"

"Right right, you are a tough girl. I get it. You still have to come with me, though. That's some serious property damage you caused here. And the people you injured..."

"I will not come with you! Nobody will imprison me again!"

"Listen to me.."

But Muscle-Alien didn't listen. Muscle-Alien attacked. Trading punches and kicks and occasional headbutts they learned their opponents strength. Both quickly found out that Supergirl was stronger and Muscle-Alien retreated for a new strategy. She flew up in the sky, closely followed by Supergirl. 'She flies fast', Supergirl thought right when an alien foot connected with her face. Dizzy for a moment, Supergirl tried to order her thoughts again but Muscle-Alien didn't let her. She punched Supergirl again and again. Loosing concentration she sacked down towards the ground but caught herself a few meters above the street. Muscle-Alien flew right into her though and kicked her right into the sidewalk.

'Now THAT hurt!' Supergirl felt a throbbing in the back of her head. It was had to see clearly.

But now there was a specific thought in her head. A memory. Something her father had told her many years ago on Krypton. They were talking about different alien species and how their fighting styles differed. He had said to her that day: "Actually, no matter which alien you'd fight, the one thing you need to know about combat, Kara: Get knocked down? _Get back up._ "

So that's what she did. Remembering her fathers words, she stood up. Muscle-Alien was just lifting up a car she had found. Supergirl quickly x-rayed it. Good, no people inside. Then, before Muscle-Alien could throw the vehicle she used her heat vision to throw the woman backwards. The car fell to the ground.

"You are stubborn and foolish, girl", Muscle-Alien said. "But it would be wise for you to run now."

"I'm really not into this macho-talk", Supergirl responded. "If you're not coming with me voluntarily, I'd like to at least skip the whole 'I will destroy you!' talking part."

Muscle-Alien seemed to understand her point of view because she quit talking and ran towards Supergirl. Supergirl ran towards Muscle-Alien. Right before they hit each other though, Supergirl ducked down and kicked the aliens legs out from under her. She fell heavily to the ground just as Supergirl heard the engines of a couple of cars. Now it was Supergirl's turn to deliver hits and kicks. The DEO vans arrived at the scene and Kara saw Alex getting out of one of them. Muscle-Alien stopped fighting back after another hit on the head and Supergirl shouted to Alex: "I need a pair of handcuffs here. Strong ones!"

Alex came over with the handcuffs and they shackled the alien.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"A few hits and kicks, nothing I can't handle. I'll go freshen up a bit and head back to work, my lunch break is almost over."

"And it wasn't a very reviving break, I guess. Maybe you want to take the rest of the day off?" Alex asked, feeling a bit guilty because she had called Supergirl during her lunch although she knew that she hadn't slept much last night.

"I really can't. There are a couple of things I needed to get done before lunch that I still have to finish. I can't risk getting fired over this." Kara knew that on a normal day she would have been able to work faster but she was too tired today.

"OK. I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye." With that, Supergirl disappeared into the sky.

 **S**

End of Issue # 3


	4. Issue 4: Tough Day at CatCo Part 2

**Issue#4 Tough Day at CatCo Part 2**

But Kara didn't immediately fly home to take a shower but went to 2nd and Market Street. The little boy who had been threatened by Muscle-Alien earlier was still there. The fight had barely taken three minutes and the police and ambulance hadn't arrived yet. The boy was sitting on the pavement and cried. Supergirl thought he was around eight years old.

"Hey there, it's OK. She's gone now." Supergirl sat down next to the boy.

He looked up.

"I lost my mom", he said with tears in his eyes. He was in shock. He had just faced a scary-as-hell alien, alone.

"Oh, I'll help you find her again. How did you two get separated?"

"The flying monster... ", the boy tried to explain but he started crying again.

"Don't worry, it's over. Hey, what's your name?"

The boy sniveled. "Tommy", he said.

"You know, Tommy, this reminds me of something that had happened to me when I was about your age or a little older. I was at a mall with my mom and we got separated too. It wasn't my mom's fault, she was busy with something else and I went exploring and got lost. I looked for my mom for a long time until a shop assistant noticed something was wrong and helped me. Together we found my mom at the ...information point. So my mom and I went home and she explained that I didn't need to be scared because she would always find me if I got lost."

Actually, this had been a little more complicated than the story Kara was telling the boy. It was on Krypton and she was with Alura in the biggest shopping center on Argo City. Some things were very different in kryptonian malls, like they didn't have 'information points' but a surveillance room you can go to. It had a hologram of the entire building that helps you find the right places for what you need to buy. It was commonly used as a meeting point for people who wanted to go shopping together. The shop assistant who had found Kara had brought her to that room where Alura was already waiting for her.

"I know it's the same with your mom. I promise we will find her because she's looking for you too!"

"Alright", said Tommy. He had stopped crying and sat up straighter.

Together they went back to where Tommy had last seen his mom. He told Supergirl that he thought his mom had gone further along Market Street but they couldn't find her until Supergirl used her superhearing and noticed a woman's voice yelling Tommy's name. Supergirl lifted Tommy up off the ground to fly towards the voice.

"There! That's mom!" Tommy yelled as he pointed her out.

Supergirl landed carefully a couple feet away from the woman.

"Tommy!" she yelled. "You're alright. I'm so sorry I lost you!"

"It's alright, mom. Supergirl helped me."

"Yes. Thank you so much for bringing him back." She smiled at Supergirl as she hugged Tommy.

"I'm always happy to help." Supergirl smiled at both of them, then flew up into the sky.

 **S**

She arrived at home and took a superspeeded shower, dressed, and flew to an abandoned alleyway next to the sandwich diner.

She found Winn on the sidewalk and went to him.

"Thanks", Kara said after Winn had given her her half eaten sandwich back.

"Did you fight the alien?" Winn asked.

"Yes I had to. The DEO is taking her to the alien prison now."

"You look pretty good for someone who just took on an alien on her own. Was it, like, a very easy win?" he grinned.

"No, she swung some pretty good punches. I had a shower afterwards though."

They continued talking like that on the way back to CatCo and Kara finished her sandwich. They entered the elevator together with another man and had the awkward silent elevator-situation until arriving at their floor.

The adrenaline from the battle had subsided and Kara felt the wave of tiredness swoop over her again. She got to her desk and continued to work. From time to time she caught herself getting distracted with other thoughts like 'Will Muscle-Alien get fair treatment at the DEO?' or 'How is the DEO going to find the renegade Sterregoi?' She quickly got her attention back to her computer screen because, as Cat would say: 'These emails aren't gonna write themselves, now, are they?'

By the end of the day she had come to the conclusion that she had to find a way to manage her personal life, her work, and her time as a Superhero better. She couldn't keep going like this, fighting aliens at night and work during the day. Sleep is important. Kara imagined being Supergirl as a full-time job. " _Hello, you have reached Supergirl-Services phone number. We are currently unable to process your emergency. Our working hours are Monday to Friday from 8 am to 4 pm. Please leave a message after the tone._ " Kara had to smile at her silly thoughts. Of course a Superhero can't take money for saving the city. Even Supergirl had to earn money the old-fashioned way and besides: she liked her job here. Mostly. This job keeps her human and Kara knows that.

She finished work and took the public transit to get to her apartment. Kara likes taking the bus. It is another way for her to feel connected to humans, to feel ordinary, to feel normal. Even though she was probably the only one to enjoy the ride, Kara assumed. Few people liked taking the bus.

She got out at her stop and went to her apartment.

At home Kara made herself spaghetti with tomato sauce for a relaxed evening. She opened her laptop to check weather there were any new messages for her. Alex had written her something, twenty minutes ago:

 _Hi Kara. I wanted to give you a quick update on the Sterregoi-case._

 _So far we haven't been able to locate it, but we're starting to get some leads. The molecular structure of this alien is very strange. It's very difficult to explain since we don't really understand it either but the Sterregoi and anything from its world is affecting the surroundings of itself. The temperature of the room with things the Sterregoi had brought with him changes rapidly, but without any pattern. Sometimes it gets 20 degrees warmer within 10 minutes, then the temperature drops down to almost freezing in the next hour._

 _Our scientists that are working on this say, the Sterregoi, wherever it is, must have the same effect on the air in the area. They believe we could track it, if we find these irregularities in temperature around the Strerregoi. The problem is: we don't know how. My idea was to use weather-satellites that measure temperatures but apparently the Sterregoi doesn't have enough of an impact for our computers to notice it._

 _Anyway. All I'm saying is: we're working on it._

 _Have a nice evening,_

 _Alex_

'I just might know someone who could help you there', Kara thought as she finished reading Alex's message.

Kara called him and explained the situation on the phone. He agreed to come to the DEO with her the next day to see weather he could set up a computer program the is better at detecting these irregularities in temperature to find the Sterregoi.

 **S**

End of Issue #4

 _I hope you enjoyed. I'd be happy to read a review from you._


	5. Issue 5: Alien Spacecraft

**Issue#5 Alien Spacecraft**

Winn sat at a computer in the DEO's communication room next to Alex who had just set up a place for him to work.

"You know, the hardware here is so impressive. It's gonna be almost easy to reprogram my storm-warning program to find the ...uh, _Sterregoi_ , you said? Even if this wasn't the original idea for the program. You see, what I was working on at CatCo wasn't just a weather forecast app. It can interpret the weather, meaning that it tells you how dangerous the next big thunderstorm will be. That way helicopter pilots will know if it's safe to take off or..." Winn noticed Alex slightly impatient look.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just start working."

"Let me know if you need something", Alex said and turned to go.

Winn stretched his fingers and got to work.

 **S**

Meanwhile, Hank was showing Kara the ship that the Sterregoi had arrived in. This one-man vehicle had a very organic form. It looked like it had grown from the ground like a tree and formed a spaceship with a great ring on top of it. The ring looked completely unpractical. With 7 feet in diameter it was big enough for a human to stand it. It all was kept in a small laboratory with a few machines that observed and measured the properties of the alien spacecraft.

"This landed a couple miles north from here", Hank told Kara. " We believe that it had picked up a signal from one of the many alien items we hold here that led it to this specific location. So far our scientists haven't been able to find the opening mechanism for the cockpit so we don't know what this technology is."

"What's that ring for?" Kara asked.

"Again, we don't know. This tech is completely different from anything we have ever seen so it takes longer to study and understand it."

"Is it safe to touch it?"

"It is, but it might be pretty cold or warm. Depends on it's 'mood'." Hank chuckled a little.

"Mood? Because there is no pattern on how the temperature changes?"

Hank nodded.

Carefully Kara put her hand on the shell. It was a little warm but not uncomfortable. She felt the organic structure of the ship at her fingertips. But there was also something else, something ...moving!

No, not moving. The ship was sending out impulses of vibes like small charges of electricity up Kara's arm. The small vibrations made her feel relaxed and happy all of a sudden.

"Oh that's nice", she said.

"What is it?" asked Hank.

"Uh, it feels like the ship is sending out electricity up my arm but in a pleasant way. I can't really explain it."

"Electricity? We haven't picked up any kind of energy from it. That is, if we're right in assuming that the temperature changes just come from the natural chemistry of the material."

Hank was walking to one of the monitors.

"You're right. We're picking up energy discharges. I have to inform Doctor Jones about this."

While Hank made the call Kara concentrated on her left arm again. Slowly the charges got stronger but not uncomfortable. They reached her shoulder now and continued towards her chest and neck. It did make her a bit uneasy to feel the little charges covering up more and more of her body but at the same time it felt good and calming. She would just let go of the ship if anything bad happened.

Hank was finishing his call: "Yes. ... Right now please. … Good."

He hung up and looked back at Kara and saw a spark of electricity flash up right above Kara's family crest symbol at her chest.

"Hey what's happening?" he yelled as another one appeared at her left arm.

"It's OK. It's fine. I think it just wants to get to know me."

"Supergirl, this is unknown technology it might be trying to hurt you. Step away from the ship now!"

"Have a little faith. It won't going to hurt me."

The sensation on Kara's body faded. The impulse got slower and slower and then stopped.

"It's over", Kara said and dropped her hand.

She took a few steps back to stand next to Hank. They both looked at the spaceship that stood completely still. They waited a bit, then Hank went to the monitor again.

"Nothing. There are no readings on anything. It's like nothing had happened. Looks like I have to tell Doctor Jones it was a false alarm."

"Wait. Do you see that?" Kara asked.

The side of the ship was moving. It opened up a hole that got bigger and became an entrance to the inside of the ship. It was dark inside. There were no windows and the only light came from a few small lights at something that looked like a control panel.

Behind them Kara heard a door opening and a woman's voice said: "Oh my god! It's open. How did you do that?"

They turned around and Hank introduced Doctor Jones to Kara: "Supergirl, this is Doctor Jones, the leading scientists on studying this ship."

"Maybe I should put you two on this project", Doctor Jones said jokingly. "You have learned more about this spaceship in the last five minutes than we have in the past few days."

"We really didn't do anything. I just touched the ship and it sent some kind of electricity up my arm and then opened this hatch", Kara explained.

Doctor Jones informed the other scientists about the recent events and told them to come over to run some tests on the ship. A quick scan on Kara showed that there were no side effects from being exposed to the ships energy. Then Kara and Hank were asked to leave scientists to their business.

 **S**

Meanwhile Winn was making great progress. The tech here was really more than he could have hoped for. He got his reprogramming done quickly, so he had time to design a nice layout for the readings. Then he joined Kara and Hank at the cafeteria. Kara had texted Winn and brought him up to speed with what happened with the spaceship in the lab.

"I got it done", Winn announced proudly as he placed his meal tray next to Kara's on the table and sat down.

"What? You tracked the Sterregoi?" Kara asked surprised.

"Tracked it? No not yet. But the program is up and running, we're just waiting for it to find something – you know, sudden drops and rises of heat that we can't explain. It needs to be fed enough data though, so we'll have to wait a little. I set up a link to my phone, we will know as soon as it finds anything."

"Thank you so much Winn. You were really helpful."

"Yes. Good work, Mr. Schott. The DEO appreciates your assistance", Hank said.

"Please, you can call me Winn."

When he looked up from his plate, Winn thought that Hank looked at him a little funny. Kara understood the situation, leaned towards Winn, and explained: "Hank isn't much of a first-name-calling kind of person. He usually prefers the, uh, formal way."

They continued eating their cafeteria lunch and chatted. Hank didn't say much so it was mostly Kara and Winn talking. During that Kara thought that Hank was taking life too serious sometimes. That he should laugh more instead of being all formal and stern. But of course she understood what had made him like that. The death of his people, the extinction of his entire race, including his wife and two daughters. And while a very similar tragedy had happened to Kara on Krypton, it was much easier for her to adjust to this new world with the Danvers helping her, especially Alex. Hank, or rather J'onn, didn't have that luxury. The first humans he came in contact with were sent to kill him. Sent by the DEO. This was a great example, Kara thought, to understand how much the first contact with an alien mattered. The huge difference between meeting them with guns ready to fire, or open arms and open minds, choosing to believe that something unknown doesn't have to be something evil. How much happier could Hank be if the DEO had sent a welcoming squad instead of a death squad? Could he have risen above his grief?

"Supergirl can you hear me?" Winn asked mockingly.

Kara startled up from her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Right, I was just saying.." Winn started but got interrupted by a buzzing from his phone.

"Already?" he wondered. "I didn't expect to get a location this soon. Let's go see what he found."

 **S**

Winn gave Supergirl directions where to fly to. She was already up in the air.

"Alright Supergirl, keep going that way. The industry district is at the south end of National City. That's where we need you."

She arrived at the part of National City with lots of storage houses and factories.

"To your right", Winn said. "And then about half a mile ahead."

"I see it. But it's not the Sterregoi", Supergirl told him as she flew towards one of the warehouses.

"The heat signature you picked up comes from a fire. The building is burning down."

And so, Supergirl took care of it. She used her freeze breath blowing out the fire and entered the building to see if anyone been hurt hurt. Searching through it with x-ray vision she found nobody was trapped inside.

After having talked to the firefighters she left the scene.

"Now, that wasn't quite what I was looking for", Kara said to Winn on her way back to the DEO.

"I will update the software to differentiate between fires and other natural heat sources and the Sterregoi. Sorry for the false alarm."

"At least I could helped the firefighters."

Winn worked on the update and promised Supergirl to let her know if they found another lead.

 **S**

End of Issue #5

 _So that's it for today. I will update this once Winn finds the Sterregoi but the search might take a few days ;)_


	6. Issue 6: The Fight

_So here is chapter 6. Sorry that it took longer than usual, life happened and I didn't have much time to write this week._

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Issue #6 The Fight**

"We've got a lead!" Winn said excitedly over the phone.

"And you're sure this one is not a false alarm again?"

"Have a little more faith in my programming skills, Kara. Yes I'm sure."

It was the late afternoon the next day. Winn had just called Kara as he saw that his program had detected another change in heat around National City.

"Then let's not waste time. Where is it?"

"Hold on, I'll send you the location in a minute but first we'll have to let the DEO know. They can..."

But Kara interrupted him. "No time, I have to get there fast before the Sterregoi moves again. You know how fast it is."

"Kara, I know you like to jump heads first into action. But the DEO can help you out here, don't turn down their help. Please."

Kara sighted. "Fine. I guess I owe you one for finding the Sterregoi. I'll go to the DEO and we discuss the plan."

"Thank you. Good luck!"

They hang up.

While Kara suited up in her apartment, Winn messaged Hank and the DEO to bring them up to date about the Sterregoi so when Kara arrived Hank was already setting up a strike team. Alex was one of them.

'Of course she is' Kara thought. 'She was probably the first volunteer for this mission.'

"...electric charges only! Remember, that thing is bulletproof," Hank reminded everyone. Alex gave Kara a little wink then turned her attention back on Hank's speech.

"Now, team alpha will close in on it in it's hiding spot while team beta secures the area and prevents it from getting away. It's pretty hard to catch, don't waste this chance."

"Alright", Supergirl said. "So which is my team?"

Hank turned. "Supergirl. Good that you're here. You will be with team alpha. They are going to ambush the Sterregoi and knock it out with the taser guns. Team beta will make sure it won't get away if the ambush doesn't work. But your main task is to protect the solders, you only engage in combat if absolutely necessary."

"Alright."

"Oh. I would expect you wouldn't approve of this plan", Hank said with a probing look at Kara.

"I don't like it. These people could still get hurt but I promised Winn to play by the rules today."

Hank nodded understandingly and told team alpha and beta to get to the vehicles. Alex was in team beta. She smiled at Kara and said: "Let's get that alien". Then she went with the other agents. Supergirl would fly to the Sterregoi of course so she had a little time to talk to Hank.

"Where is the Sterregoi actually?" she asked.

"It's close to National City. Satellite images show a small cave where the heat change seems to come from so it must be in there."

He showed here the location on a computer.

"That's really just a few miles from the city. We're lucky that we found it before it got closer." Supergirl now knew where to fly to. So the mission was clear and Supergirl left the DEO to follow the black cars with team alpha and beta.

 **S**

They arrived in the desert half a mile before the cave. The sun was about to set but it was still light outside. The car's engines stopped and two dozen armed and armored agents stepped out, Alex among them. Supergirl had already arrived and searched through the area with her x-ray vision.

"He is over there. In the cave, like we thought."

Together they walked closer towards the cave until they could almost see it. There they stopped.

"First we need team beta in position." Alex coordinated the agents and half of them spread out to form a circle around the cave. Alex, as the twelfth of them stayed where she was to complete the circle.

"Team alpha go", Alex said and the other half of the agents moved towards the cave in formation. Supergirl followed them but with a gap between her and the last agent. After all, this was an ambush and her red and blue suit wasn't exactly great camouflage. They all stayed out of direct site of the opening of the cave, moving from rock to rock until they arrived right beside the entrance. The man closest to it gave a hand sign to halt. A few yards away stood Supergirl and watched. She didn't like watching. She wanted to act. To be the one that took on this alien out on her own, not risking any lives. She understood Hank's plan though. A quick ambush. A lot of electricity hitting the Sterregoi. An easy win. And why wouldn't it work? They did it before. They had the Sterregoi imprisoned once before.

And then the agent gave the sign to move in.

 **S**

Luke Gordon. Thirty-three years old, married to Jane Gordon. No kids. He was recruited by the DEO almost ten years ago during his first year as a police officer in Chicago. He saw it as a chance to do something even more meaningful than as a police officer. Not just keeping his city as safe as possible from crime but to have an effect on the entire planet. He could avert an alien invasion. And he was very proud to be trusted with this important job.

He got recruited for his outstanding physical performance. He was in excellent health. He was the fastest man in his soccer team and the strongest in his boxing club. But at the police he was most famous for his shooting performance. He never missed. At the shooting range he had an accuracy of ninety-nine percent.

So when he gave the hand sign to move into the cave he knew that he wouldn't miss when he shot at the alien.

Team alpha stormed the cave. As a unit they turned on their flashlights to dazzle the Sterregoi. Then they saw it. The Sterregoi hung from the top of the cave, its claws clenched into the stone.

Immediately Luke Gordon shot. And hit. The electric charge hit the Sterregoi in the chest and it fell down to the ground. The taser guns the agents were equipped with were amplified modules. Much stronger than the usual ones, these tasers hold about as much power as possible with human technology. However, a single hit still couldn't take the Sterregoi out. It regained its senses as it crashed on the ground and moved so quick that human eyes couldn't follow it.

The cave wasn't big. It was just one room with no place to hide. So the Sterregoi had only one option: Attack.

When it moved, it moved towards the exit. The exit of the cave was blocked by twelve agents but they only had human reflexes, and they were much to slow to compete with the Sterregoi's speed. It dug it's claws in the stomach of one agent and threw him against a few others. They were all thrown a few yards away and now the Sterregoi had an opening to escape through.

Supergirl had seen it all an moved towards the Sterregoi as fast as she could. They collided with each other and fell down. Quickly she got up again, trying to finish this fight as soon as possible to look after the injured agents.

The Sterregoi had gotten up as well and jumped at Supergirl. It's claws hit her face but couldn't pierce her bulletproof skin. She hit it now, with hard boxer hits in the head and stomach. Some found their mark, some got blocked, and some the Sterregoi could duck out of. It started its own offensive now. It hit, slapped and occasionally kicked Supergirl, but she could take it. Since the hits and kicks didn't have much of an effect on Supergirl, the Sterregoi decided to change tactics. It suddenly ran into her and they both smashed into a rock behind Supergirl. The rock burst to pieces by the impact of these two superpowered beings, while these superpowered beings both fell on the ground.

Supergirl was taken off a little and had trouble to get up quickly. The Sterregoi was faster! It jumped on top of Supergirl and pressed the air out of her lungs with his claws. Then it wrapped the claws around Supergirl's neck to choke her. She felt the pressure on her throat getting stronger. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way to breathe and she started to panic. There was nothing she could do against the Sterregoi's strong hands on her throat. Even aliens from Krypton need oxygen to survive and lacking that, Kara's vision started to blur. Her senses became numb, she was slowly passing out.

'Oh Rao, please sent me a miracle!' Kara prayed, before everything went black.

 **S**

 _I hope you liked it. I know, some people don't like cliffhangers, but I like them very much. So don't be mad, chapter 7 will come soon._


	7. Issue 7: This is where the Action is

**Issue #7 This is where the Action is**

Kara was dyeing. The grip of the Sterregoi on her neck was too strong. She sent a prayer to Rao, before the world went black.

 **S**

Alex was stationed at the north-east side of the cave. She knew that Agent Laningham was to her right, and Agent Eller at her left side. All of team beta moved simultaneously towards the cave to decrease the space for the Sterregoi.

She heard cries of pain – the ambush of her fellow agents must have failed. She moved faster now, running towards the cave to see if she could help.

A red blur passed her field of vision. 'Kara', Alex thought. Then there was a loud noise from crushing rocks not far to her left. After she had passed a few rocks she saw a horrifying scene: Supergirl lay on the ground, not moving with the Sterregoi on top of her. From her position Alex could see Kara's face clearly, it was in an unhealthy red/purple color.

Without hesitation, Alex took aim at the dark shaded alien above Supergirl and fired.

It wasn't a perfect hit, she had to admit. The electric charge almost hit Supergirl too but the shot landed on the Sterregoi's leg.

The force of the impact threw the Sterregoi away from Kara. Heavily, it landed on the ground and a spasm shook it's limbs. But Alex didn't pay any attention to it. She only worried about her sister.

Some of the most basic (and most vital) parts of her training to become an agent for the DEO had been checking the condition of an injured fellow agents on a mission. She checked for Kara's heartbeat now and relief overcame her as she felt her pulse. Weak and slow but Alex could feel it. There were not cuts or stabs, bulletproof skin seems to include the sharp claws of a Sterregoi. Also the color of her face slowly returned to normal but Alex noticed the bruises on her neck where the Sterregoi had choked Kara.

Then Kara opened her eyes and took a sharp, deep breath.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed happily.

Kara started to cough. "Alex", she tried to say but her voice sounded very rough, it was hard to understand her and she grimaced in pain.

"Hush", Alex said. "You just had a..."

But she stopped when she saw a movement behind Kara. The Sterregoi got up and tried to stand but fell back on one knee. It shrieked at the two girls who just looked back at him and them half crawled, half stumbled away and out of sight.

Kara's breathing had returned to normal and after a few seconds of rest she got up again.

"I can finish this now", she said. "It is weak, this is our chance. There are other agents near the cave injured. You have to get them help."

Before Alex could stop her and tell her that she shouldn't go, that she needed a doctor and some rest, Supergirl rose in the air. All Alex could do was watch her sister fly away, following the Sterregoi.

Then she followed her sister's advice and went to the cave to look for the injured agents.

 **S**

Supergirl didn't feel well. Her throat hurt, breathing wasn't as easy as it should be and her head felt dizzy. It didn't help that she was flying. Flying made her headache even worse, the brain was struggling to process all the information it received from Kara's senses. Her vision was a little blurry, her hearing sometimes more, sometimes less out of focus.

However, she was still able to make out movements of a dark figure underneath her on the ground. In the twilight it was already hard to recognize the Sterregoi as it ran limping, trying to get away.

Supergirl took a moment to collect her thoughts and senses, then rushed towards the alien.

But before she had reached it, she had to stop. The sudden change in speed and direction made her see stars and the dizziness came back stronger. She wasn't ready for a fight yet.

Slowly, quietly Supergirl landed on the ground, where the Sterregoi couldn't see her. Taking in deep breaths, she started to feel better. Her throat still hurt, but she could breathe freely again.

Supergirl got up and looked at the Sterregoi. And the Sterregoi looked back. It had seen her and started to run away. Apparently it had shaken off the aftereffects from the two electric shots that had hit her just moments ago. It ran fast.

And now Supergirl realized where they were. The Sterregoi had almost reached National City. The first buildings were just a mile away. She wanted to stop the Sterregoi from entering the city but it was too fast. It had a good headstart before Supergirl and she had trouble to keep up the speed of it. Within seconds they reached the first houses. The Sterregoi ran onto the street, passing speeding cars while Supergirl flew over them and slowly closed in on the creature.

Before she could reach it, though, the Sterregoi took a quick turn and vanished in a small, dark alley. By the time Supergirl landed in the alley, it had already climbed on a dumpster and jumped with a big leap up in the air. On level with the third floor it grabbed onto the railing of a fire escape. Then it leaped again and again, jumping up the entire building at the fire escape and climbed to the roof.

Supergirl had flown up and landed on the same roof. She wanted to talk to the creature. Tell him to stop fighting but seemed more like an animal than an intelligent being. It behaved like an animal: the cry was to cry intimidate opponents, it's actions were purely based on instinct instead of thought and reason, and it had made no attempts to communicate with any humans. Supergirl wondered how it was possible that it had arrived on earth in a high tech spaceship but she couldn't worry about that now. Not during the fight.

Actually, this was more running than fighting. As the Sterregoi started running again, Supergirl picked up the chase. They ran across the roofs now. From time to time they had to leap from one roof to the next and once, on a roof with clotheslines and drying bed sheets, Supergirl almost lost track of her adversary until she found a blanket with claw marks and followed the way behind it. There it was, just vanishing around a corner. It had reached the end of that roof and jumped over to the next one just as Supergirl turned around the corner. This time she didn't jump over the gap, though. She stopped, aimed and sent a short, low energy blast of heat out of her eyes at the Sterregoi's leg. The heat ray hit it's target and Supergirl had to feel a little sorry that the alien had to endure so much pain on it's legs. As she jumped over to the roof the Sterregoi fell down on all fours. There was a burn mark on it's right lower leg. When the exhausted Supergirl landed beside the creature, it kicked out with it's good leg and hit her in the stomach. She fell down but immediately got up again, simultaneously with the Sterregoi.

They looked at each other weary. Neither wanted to show the other one how badly they were hurt, how exhausted they felt.

Then, after a short, silent moment, both ran forwards at each other. And both tried to throw a punch with their right arm. Supergirl's fist met the Sterregoi's claws head-on. There was a loud bang caused by the collision, so loud, that it completely drowned out the sound of knuckles breaking under Supergirl's fist.

The Sterregoi had broken it's fingers and it yelled out in pain. Supergirl hadn't anticipated this crash either and suffered consequences of it too: her right hand had also made an unhealthy noise that nobody had heard because the crash of the impact was to loud. But now she could see, and most of all, feel how her knuckles started to swell and turn blue. She decided to fight with her left hand for now.

Trying to finally end this, she turned to the Sterregoi and punched him the head. She tried to knock him out but he leaped forwards and gave Supergirl a massive headbutt right on the nose. It made her stumble backwards and when she touched her nose with her hand, she felt blood.

That attack, though, must have drained the Sterregoi of it's last ounces of energy, it tumbled, fell down, and didn't get up.

When Supergirl was sure that the Sterregoi wouldn't get up in the next few hours, she sat down and leaned against a smokestack to rest a little.

This had been one of the hardest battles Supergirl had ever fought.

 **S**

"Oh my god! Kara, you look terrible. What happened?"

"You should see the other guy." Kara chuckled and wiped some blood from under her nose.

She had just brought the Sterregoi to the DEO who had designed a special cell for him. Then she had immediately returned to the cave to look for her sister and the other agents.

"How is Luke Gordon", Kara asked. He was the one that had been stabbed by the Sterregoi when it ran out of the cave and she didn't have time to check for his condition.

Alex took a moment before she answered. "It doesn't look good. He's on the way to the DEO now but he had lost so much blood... He might not make it."

"Oh no." Kara was shocked to hear it. She hadn't known Gordon well but it still hurt like a sting in her heart. "Was anyone else injured?"

"Only minor cuts and bruises for a few others. They're fine."

"Thank god. Let's go back to see after Gordon", Kara suggested. She was done with this place, she just wanted to get away from the cave where their plan had failed so horribly.

Kara didn't want to fly back all the way alone, so she got in one of the SUV's with Alex. Even though they didn't talk much on the way, it was nice to be next to her sister, Kara thought.

They arrived at the DEO. In the command center Hank greeted them with a stern expression on his face.

"What's going on? How is Gordon?" Alex asked.

"He... he didn't make it. He passed away a few minutes ago."

Kara hid her face in her hands and Alex looked shocked.

"There was nothing that could have saved him. The doctors did everything they could."

"Of course they did everything", Alex said. "This is just so horrible. I knew him. Gordon... was such a friendly guy."

It took them all some time to deal with this. Even though every agent is aware of the risk they take when they go on a mission it doesn't make it any less painful for the bereaved.

Everyone was a lot more quiet today. Kara called Winn and explained what happened and he offered his condolences. Then Kara left the DEO to go home and rest. Hank had taken it upon himself to inform Gordon's wife, a task that nobody liked to carry out but Hank felt like it should be him he who delivered the message.

Kara arrived at home and just got ready for bed. She was too exhausted to do anything today and she knew that tomorrow, once she had a good night's sleep, the world would be a brighter place.

 **S**

End of issue # 7

 _There is one more issue for Volume 1 coming up. So stay tuned to find out more about this strange alien spaceship that the Sterregoi arrived in. I hope you'll like it._


	8. Issue 8: The End (?)

_This is the last issue. It's very short because it just wraps up this story here. Enjoy!_

 **Issue #8 The End (?)**

"It's a new day at National City", the radio host just said as Kara tuned in.

"And looks like it's gonna be a very good day, that's what the sun is promising at least. Isn't that right, Danny?"

"That's absolutely right, Kristine. The forecast for the day says there won't be a single cloud in the sky over our beautiful city today and the temperature will go up to 90 degrees this afternoon."

Kara got ready for work. Bedroom to bathroom. Bathroom to kitchen and back to the bathroom. Purse and out the front door. During all that she listened to a few songs and the radio host complained about sweat stains that are gonna appear in inappropriate places today while the co-host wondered weather there _are any_ appropriate places for sweat stains. As she heard that, Kara was grateful that kryptonians couldn't break a sweat that easily.

As she had just closed the door, Kara's phone rung. It was Alex.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, Kara. Are you at work already?"

"No I'm just on my way there. Why?"

"You have to tell Miss Grant that you'll be late today, you need to get here now."

"What, what's going on?"

"It's about the spaceship of the Sterregoi. It's activating!"

"Activating how? Did Doctor Jones figure out how it works?"

"No, that's what makes this so creepy. The ship is acting on it's own. There are lights flashing and electricity running over it."

"Okay, I'll be there in five."

"Thank you. This just looks so unnerving."

On the way to the roof Kara called Winn and asked him to cover for her until she got to work. He reluctantly agreed to take her calls.

Then Supergirl flew over to the DEO.

 **S**

Doctor Jones stood behind a monitor while she stared at the spaceship behind it with a concerned look. A few feet away was Alex, looking at the ship with a concerned expression on her face. At the wall next to her leaned Hank, looking concerned while observing the ship.

Then, as Kara opened the door, everyone startled up a bit like they had all been lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, what's happened?" Kara asked them.

"See for yourself", Alex suggested and pointed at the ship. "Every once in a while it sets off a... oh yes, a spark like that".

And indeed, spark of electricity ran over the surface. It covered every part of the ship, then it disappeared again.

"I've seen that before", said Kara. "Maybe we'll find more if I just..." She walked towards the ship and placed a hand on it.

"Supergirl, wait!" Doctor Jones started but was cut off by a flash of light coming from the ship.

A thousand little sparks covered Supergirl's entire body, head to toe.

It made Supergirl jump in surprise but the sparks vanished again, as quickly as they had come. Kara walked a few steps back, just as the electricity sparks reappeared, but this time they covered the ring on the ship's top. Everyone stared in fascination as a small, orange light appeared in the center of the ring and grew bigger and bigger until it covered the entire ring in a pulsating, bright light.

"What on earth is that?" Alex wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine", Doctor Jones replied. "But I do know that it uses an incredibly high amount of energy to do that."

"Hold on", Kara said. "There is something moving in the light".

Now they all saw it. Something manifested inside the circle. At first they could only make out the outlines but then it got clearer and clearer. It looked vaguely human, about 6 feet high and now they could make out arms and legs until the creature fully emerged and stepped out of the orange light.

It was an alien. The orange-brown skin gave no doubt about that. It was covered in a thick cloak of different colors: green, blue, yellow, purple, and red that all swirled into one another.

The man (at least he looked male to Kara) stood there, in a sacred position.

Then he spoke: "My warmest greetings to you all. My name is J'ahn Fére and I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

 **S**

End of issue # 8

 _So that's it. J'ahn Fére is a teaser for a new fanfic I'm planning on writing. It will pick up the story just where I left it._

 _How did you like_ Superirl: Action Comics Volume 1 _? What improvements could be made for the next story (regarding the plot, building up suspense, and also grammar and repetitive spelling mistakes you might have found)? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first fanfic of mine and stay tuned for stories to follow._


End file.
